The Black Chronicles
by MarleySirius
Summary: Diane is no ordinary orphan, she's a wizard. She flees the orphanage after burning it down and bumps into a young boy, who would only agree to coming with her as long as they brought his trust dog Rusty. Both take on a dangerous journey and find out Diane's past, and later on find out that Rusty isn't really Rusty.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so this story has been made in 2015 in Movellas. But I stopped writing it after 15 chapters, from chapters 1 - 15 the paragraphing is horrible (there is none whatsoever), I'm so sorry guys. But I just copied and pasted all this content from Movellas, but the chapters after 15 should be more promising, my fingers may have slipped, so I may have some mistakes in there, but hey, it's just for fun. Hope you enjoy reading this.**

 **Now I know all the Harry Potter Fanfic is about magic and all, and you expect the same thing over and over, but if you don't like this story, then don't waste your time writing reviews that aren't really worth putting down.  
Because it's truly not fair for the writer (me) to have to succumb to all the negativity of one's boredom over a fanfic, which clearly, if they didn't find the plot interesting, shouldn't be reviewing.  
Now don't wanna be rude or anything, but please show a little more respect. I'm just saying this now, so people will understand.  
Thank you, and I love you all... No hard feelings. **

**(I will edit them later if I think this story deserves more)**

 **Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, all characters belong to JK Rowling, but Diane, Jack and the rest of the unfamiliar characters belong to me, so does the plot, love you all! 3**

Diane looked up from her book, she watched as the other kids chatted to one another. "I've heard that a family are coming here to adopt one of us!" She heard one of them say. Diane wasn't all that excited besides so many other families had come by but she hadn't been picked yet, every time they looked at her they's cringe. Diane wasn't normal, she hadn't known that until she got in a fight with one of the kids. She had powers, now all the young kids were afraid of her. At first she couldn't handle being left out of things, but later learned that it couldn't be helped. The kids peered over to her, she could just hear them. "Do you think the family might take her?" Diane smirked, she doubted it. Mother Celia came into the room, she cleared her throat. "Alright kids, I want you to get ready, and they sister Mary will be downstairs, she'll be the one checking on you, we'd like you to be spic and span for the family that's coming here". She turned to Diane, her smile faded, "and you, you can stay up here, just don't make any noise". She turned and left the room. Diane pointed the middle finger up at her as she left. "Fuck you to then" she said in a angered tone. "Diane" she heard a soft voice. She looked around to see a young boy standing a few feet away from her. "What kind of power do you possess?" he asked. Diane smiled, she didn't want to frighten him like the others, he was quiet young, "ones that could get me out of here" she replied. The boy smiled, "can you show me?" Diane looked around, making sure there that Mother Celia wasn't around. She whipped out a long thin stick. "This is what i use to cast spells, I keep it with me all the time, but in the hands of a muggle it's just a twig". Diane said, she waved it about, a thin line of blue light appearing. "What do you plan to do when you get out, burn this house down?" The boy asked. Diane shook her head, "I'll leave it because if I burned it down, the kids who have no home wont have a second chance, and also, i'd make the orphans here homeless". The boy looked down, "oh... Right".

Diane kept on reading as the kids got dressed. "Are you coming Diane... Oh that's right, they don't accept freaks!" A girl with short brown hair and a frilly dress on. Diane lowered the book, "What are you doing getting dressed, they said no spoilt brats". The kids snickered as the girls face went red. Diane continued on reading. She hated the bullies on her, no wonder they didn't have parents.

An hour had gone by and the family had arrived, she could hear them speaking as they greeted the new family. Diane wanted to go down and see what their reaction was to seeing her. But then Mother Celia wouldn't allow it. She lay down on the bed, she wondered who her parents were, she wanted to know why they gave her away, maybe because they found it hard to raise a little child with powers. Diane sighed, she was going to get out of here, starting by tomorrow.


	2. You're a Freak!

The next day Diane tried to see who wasn't here today, she was surprised that no one was taken. "I can't believe we didn't suit them" she heard one of the kids, the girl with brown short hair was still here. "I know, i was prepared, i swear i mustn't have looked good enough". Diane smirked as she ate up her cereal. The young boy sat next to her. "I'm Jameson Bradley, I came in here a few months ago".

"Diane, I don't know my last name, I never knew my parents" she said.

Jameson put his spoon down, "my parents were killed in a car crash, they were the only ones alive in their relations, so there was no one to look after me". Diane sighed, she's rather know her parents then not know them at all. Mother Celia stood up, "children we're going to going out for a bit, it's about time you kids had a taste of the outside". for the kids it was heaven. But Diane wasn't allowed out, she knew it was because they feared that she would reveal her powers. But Diane knew that she could control it, they weren't being fair with her. After the kids finished their breakfast they all dressed. Diane joined them, "I though you weren't allowed to come?" One of the kids asked, "i don't care, i'm gonna come whether they like it or not" Diane said. Mother Celia was at the door when she saw Diane coming down with the kids. "Diane, what are you doing, go upstairs, you can't come" she said, but Diane had already passed her. "I'm gonna be fine Mother Celia, i'm not gonna hurt anyone". But Mother Celia shook her head, "come on child, get to the facts, you aren't normal!" Some of the kids snickered. Diane sucked in some air. "Stop reminding me, I'm going to be fine!" The place seem to change. Mother Celia could see, "Diane get in here now!"

"No, you leave me alone, at least pretend I'm not here!"

"I can't do that!"

The wind seem to be harsher than before. "I can't help it if you're a freak!" Mother Celia screamed. Diane brought out a thin looking object, "leave me be then!" She said. Mother Celia stood in front of the kids, "you can't go out there you have to stay here where they don't know you exist!" Diane smiled, "you are unbelievable!" Was the last thing she said before there was a flash of light. Mother Celia covered her eyes and shrieked, followed by the cries of the children. She uncovered them only to see the orphanage on fire. The kids were screaming. "All my possession are on there!" Some of the kids yelled. Diane backed away, she couldn't believe what she did. "Get out of here you witch!" Mother Celia screamed at her, "you're a freak!".


	3. Alone with the Baker

Diane didn't want to see the look on the kids faces, she too was ashamed of her actions. She said to Jameson that she wouldn't burn the orphanage down. Mother Celia was right, she still wasn't able to control her powers, let alone her anger. She was all alone now, she couldn't go back. She had to get out of here, but what was she going to do? There were many options right now. It was time she had to find out about her parents, even if they were dead, she wanted to know about them. Her stomach was rumbling. She had no money. A bakery wasn't that far away. Quickly she wen over to the window. The smell of new bread being baked made it even worse. She spotted a young boy who was working, he was around her age. She watched as he placed round dough into the oven. A man came in, he looked old, a dirty apron, a white shirt and black pants. He struck the boy behind the head and seem to swear. He started crying, Diane knew he must be living a hard life. She quickly moved away from the window as the man dragged the young boy out to the front. "Come back until you've learned to be a better son!" The man said. A big black dog raced past the man and stayed by the boys side. Diane was left with the boy, who sat down at the curb. "We're all alone now Black" he said as he wiped away tears. Diane felt bad for him. "Where do you plan to go?" She asked. The boy looked up, stunned to see her. "Oh... no where".

"Oh you sure, you don't want to come back to that old cow". She said

"That cow is my father". He said.

"Oh I'm sorry... But still he should be treating you with respect!" The boy smirked, "you don't know anything about parents do you?" He said. Diane stared at him and then sat down next to him. "I never knew my parents, i was put in an orphanage they say, so really i'm just a beginner" she said. The boy stared at her before looking away, "i'm sorry, i didn't know". Diane smirked, "anyway, where do you plan to go now?" She asked. "I have no clue, maybe wonder around" he said. Diane realized the dog was staring at her with great interest. "Say why not come with me, i'm trying to uncover my past, would you like to help me... Well you don't have to though". She said. The boy gave her a knowing smile, "I really have no choice, either stay here and starve, or go with you". Diane smiled, he was quiet a smart boy. "I'm Jack Martin and this is my dog Rusty". He said.

"The names Diane... That's all I can say about myself". She said. Jack laughed. "Alright then, well if i'm going to be with you i'll be finding the truth about you along the way". Diane really needed him by her side, even by the darkest days he could be there for her to keep her company and laugh with her. "So then we should be off now, we better not waste any time". Diane was still aware of the dogs great interest in her, but she continued on.


	4. Where To Now?

Diane was able to get a ride on one of the big trucks, it headed out of the little down. She stared back, seeing a thick cloud of smoke from where the orphanage was. "Something's on fire over there" Jack said as he moved next to her to get a good look. Diane didn't say anything, she was too ashamed of what she had done. Leaving this place was the best thing she could do. "So where are we going... I didn't tell the man where to go" Jack said.

We're just getting as far away as possible".

"Then we'll start off where we're dropped off".

She knew that Jack was having second thoughts about all this.  
They were a good distance away when Diane stopped the truck and the three got off. "Alright now, I've brought this along with me, it'll help us". Diane brought out an old looking sheet of paper. "What's on it?" Jack asked. Diane opened up the sheet to reveal a black page.

"Well... Right that's gonna help us!" Jack said.

Diane shushed him. "Wait for it... I solemnly swear that I am up to no good".

Jack stared in awe as he watched the map as the black lines became visible. It showed mountains ans lanes, rivers and forest. there were two sets of footprints and one set of animal prints.

"Hey isn't that -".

"Yeah it's us... Se our names are showing".

They watched as Diana's name came up, followed by Jack, but then another name came up, a complete stranger. "

Who the heck is Sirius Black?"

The name was right on top of Rusty's paw prints. The two stared at the dog with confusion. The dog sat upwards, its eyes never leaving Diane.

"Where'd you get the dog Jack?" Diane asked. Jack shrugged, "my dad got it for me as a gift when i was younger".

"Maybe it was someone elses dog then, that's why it has that name". Diane said. Jack shrugged, "maybe... I don't know". The two continued looking at the map.

"Hey, I remember that place!" Jack pointed to a small looking hut shape. "Really, did you go there or something?" Diane asked. Jack nodded.

"yeah my dad and I went down here every holiday... But not anymore, since the government changed out funding and our pay, we can't even rest now, it's pretty old though".

"Yeah but we need a place to stay for the night, and the suns starting to go down". They had to get to safety before the sun sets, who knows what would be lurking outside at night.


End file.
